Warrior's Penitence
by RestInChaos
Summary: He was the love of her life, but she made a promise to someone who was more important than her life. She meant the world to him, but then he lost her, and he had to rediscover the world. When he finds her in his arms again, literally, neither of them know where to go from there. Kakashi/OC.
1. Sunshine

eight|Sunshine

"Why do we stay with the Himuras?"

Akira lifted a sheet high above her head, enjoying the sight of sunshine being diffused through the fabric. Wind created ripples that brushed against her bare legs, and she smiled at how soft the sensation was. She wiggled her toes as they drowned under excess fabric, catching the folds between her little digits.

A tug at the side of the sheet pulled her attention toward the woman sitting beside her. Wakana's lips pursed in annoyance, but her brown eyes flashed with amusement, and Akira knew everything was okay. Her mother took the sheet from her hands and pulled it into her lap, beginning to fold it into a tight square. "Lady Yuzuki has been good to us, has she not?" She asked the girl, her voice deep but harmonious.

With her hands now free, Akira bent down and picked up another sheet from the basket. She watched Wakana's movements closely, trying to mimic the steps. "Yes, but…"

Rather than speak, Wakana waited for her to come to a conclusion. Another breeze traveled over them, this one much colder than the last, and they could hear the wildlife scampering from branch to branch as they too felt a shift in the air. Wakana pulled at the sheet in Akira's hands, and placed a hand at the girl's hip, giving her a small nudge. As Akira closed the distance between them, Wakana pat the ground beside her.

Akira sat down in accordance to her wishes, and Wakana placed the sheet in Akira's lap. Taking her hands into her own, Wakana guided Akira through folding the sheet. "A long time ago, the Himura family saved ours. For seven generations, we have followed them through everything, hoping to repay them for all they've done," She paused to finish their task, chuckling as Akira beamed at the sloppy but finished fold. Wakana gathered all the items into her basket before reaching down to brush hair from Akira's face. Blonde and thick, just like her own. "Akira, one day, you and Etsuko will be where Lady Yuzuki and I are now. She will depend on you more than anyone else. You must be there for her, for that's the purpose of the Kawaguchi family. Do you understand?"

Young green eyes stared into matured brown ones. Wakana waited for a response, patient and imploring. Committing the scene to her memory, Akira nodded. "I do."

Wakana's controlled demeanor broke out into a rare smile that took up half of her face and almost made her eyes vanish. Wrapping a hand around the handle of her basket, she asked, "Now let's go home, okay?"

o

The heat was oppressive. It ate at her skin and nipped at the roots of her hair, and tiny red sparks that glowed like suns leaped out at her from the flames. A pair of arms secured around her shoulders felt like her sole protection, the body they were attached to jerking around behind her. Some say adrenaline blocks out the danger, but for scared little Akira, her adrenaline just emphasized the situation. Her skin began to burn from the inside out, like flames rushing through her bones. She shivered and hunched over, trying to hold her arms and squeeze the feeling away.

"Akira." Wakana's voice yanked her from whatever reverie she was falling into, and her head shot up. Wakana watched her from over the shoulder, but all Akira could make out in the shadows the fire cast were reflections on blonde hair. "Stay calm. Do you understand?"

 _Do you understand?_ The words reminded Akira of all the promises she made to her mother. They reminded her of why she was there, and who was important to her. Her new concentration cooled her bones, and she felt her adrenaline dying down.

A crash on the other side of the room made it clear to Akira that others were still present. Numerous shadows stood several feet from them, never approaching, just blocking all hope of escape. Etsuko had been yelling from behind Akira all this time, pulling her back and crying tears that dripped onto her head.

Between the girls and Wakana, stood Lady Yuzuki. Her tight grip on Wakana's arm was flushing the colors from her knuckles, but she refused to let go. "Wakana, we need to leave!" She yelled over the chaos.

Wakana's head turned toward the shadows. She stepped back, pushing Yuzuki closer to the girls. "Take the children and run," Wakana ordered.

The words upset Yuzuki, who shook her head and placed her other hand on Wakana's arm. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Protect our children!"

Yuzuki fell quiet, looking for any sign on Wakana's face that she would give in if pushed a little further. Hard eyes and a deep frown stared back at her. Somewhere too close for comfort, there was another crash as the building continued to collapse. Yuzuki jumped at the sound, pulling the ends of her dress closer to her. She looked down at the cowering pair of girls, and steeled herself. She leaned down, sweeping the two up in her long arms, and nodded her head toward Wakana.

Upon noticing this action, the shadows in the room made a move toward them. Wakana bent her knees and slammed her hands together, squinting to see through the flames. The shadows seemed to come to a standstill, and Yuzuki took the opportunity to run for the door.

No amount of struggling made her drop Akira, who screamed and reached out for the shrinking image of her mother.

o

Akira sat on her knees in an empty hallway, forehead pressed against the edge of a door left ajar. She peered into the room, squinting her eyes. The setting sun glared through the windows, casting an orange glow and harsh shadows. Akira flinched when she first saw the sunset after the attack, and even now, she had to fight the urge. Behind the door, her father stood closest to her, with his back facing her and his fingers intertwined, shaking, behind him. There was a chair across from him, the seat taken by a man whose head was lowered into his hands. Yuzuki lay in a bed in the corner of the room, lifeless. Dead just days after the attack.

Taro pressed his fingers into his head. Taking in a shaky breath, he pushed his hair back and sat up. His eyes, glazed over and numb, never locked in on anything in the room. "Already, the company scrambles to replace her. None of them will ever be as great as they were." His voice was low and empty, but the delayed speed at which he spoke showed the internal struggle to maintain his composure.

"They will not." Akira winced at her father's voice. It was soft and fast, and she knew it was all he could do to not choke on his emotion.

The wheels in Taro's mind started to turn. He had little time to grieve; there were snakes lying in wait, and sheep stumbling without direction. "I must keep things going until Etsuko can take over. That's all that matters," He murmured, more so to himself than anyone. Blinking and turning his chin up toward the other man in the room, he called out, "Osamu."

Akira's father nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes, my lord?"

Taro watched his friend, unable to understand how the man could stand there before him after losing Wakana. _I would want to hate me, were our roles reversed,_ He thought to himself. "You are here by marriage, not blood. I won't hold you to the Kawaguchi family's oath. You should take Akira and go. Build a better life for her."

Breath left the girl in the hallway, and she covered her mouth to prevent any noise. Neither man noticed her, and the room fell under tense silence.

Taro had started to look away when Osamu finally replied. "If I may speak freely, my lord…" When he received a nod of approval, he sighed. "Akira loves Lady Etsuko. She will not want to leave, and I…," He bowed his head, saying, "You are here by marriage, as well. I cannot leave this burden on you alone, Taro."

The missing honorific was not lost on Taro, whose shoulders seemed to relax with the knowledge that he would not be carrying all this without help. He looked toward his wife, now a body that looked nothing like the woman he knew and loved. "We will never be as great as they were." It came out as but a whisper on his breath, but it sounded so loud in the quiet.

Osamu nodded. "We will not."

Knowing that they would remain in their positions for the rest of the night, Akira stood, taking great pains to not make a sound. She moved away from the door and began to walk down the hall, wiping at her eyes. She didn't know what she expected to find by eavesdropping, but the further twisting of her heart wasn't it. She wanted to fall to the floor and weep, or scream at the sky until someone's god took pity on her. She wanted to take away everyone's sorrow.

She found Etsuko standing in the hall outside Akira's bedroom door. The girl's hands were clenched around her arms, and she paced back and forth with her face twisted in barely contained agony. Akira sniveled, and the sound caught Etsuko's attention. She spun around, and the two of them made watery eye contact.

It took them just a second before they ran to meet, wrapping their arms around each other and holding tight. As the taller of the two, Etsuko buried her face into Akira's hair, clutching the back of her head. Akira dug into Etsuko's shoulder, letting her knees buckle as she fell into the older girl, who didn't seem to notice the added weight. "I'll always be here for you, Akira. I promise."


	2. Giants

eleven|Giants

The gates were giant.

Akira had experienced her first major growth spurt last year, making many things that once looked huge now look normal, but she had a feeling the gates to Konohagakure would always stay giant. She could see a path through the opening, with trees and buildings and people. Sunlight made everything appear all the more bright, and if she listened hard enough, she could hear birds and children in the distance. She felt like she was watching something on a screen, where everything was good and happy, in stark contrast to what she had discovered life to be like. A part of her liked the charm.

A hand fell on her head, ruffling hair she had just finished wrangling into a neat ponytail. Osamu smiled at her, gesturing to the village with his other hand. "Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Many great ninjas were born within those walls. We'll be safe here, Akira," He cooed. No matter how sure he sounded, she couldn't bring herself to believe him. She didn't think she needed to vocalize her doubt, so instead, she smiled.

"Osamu."

"Yes, my lord," Was her father's immediate response. He walked ahead of her, approaching Lord Taro, who stood at the front of their group.

She reached behind her to redo her ponytail, when someone else's hands met hers. She didn't need to look back to know it was Etsuko, removing her hair from the band. "Look at that gate," The thirteen year old whispered, running her fingers through Akira's locks. She began wrapping it back into its bow as she said, "This is going to be our home. I can feel it."

While her father's words rang as empty reassurances, Etsuko's sounded so confident that Akira was almost convinced. "I hope so, my lady," She replied.

Etsuko pulled on her ponytail. "Didn't I tell you to stop with the titles? It's weird," She complained.

Rubbing her head, Akira attempted to argue in as respectful a tone as she could manage. "But your father-"

"You're talking to me, not my father," Etsuko interrupted, narrowing her blue eyes.

There was little point in fighting with the young Himura once her mind was made. Akira knew this, so she nodded her head and answered, "As you wish, my la… Lady Etsuko."

Etsuko clicked her tongue, but smiled nonetheless. "That's the best I'll get, isn't it?"

As Akira giggled, Taro's call traveled down the path toward them. "Etsuko! Come along!"

o

Akira and Etsuko waited just outside the Hokage's office. Neither girl felt very nervous, sitting beside each other in patient silence. They shared a glance on the occasion one had a thought they wanted to share with the other, but were otherwise statuesque. They almost didn't look up when the door to the office opened. The man who had been their escort through Konoha stood in the doorway, his name lost on them both. He gestured their way, stepping aside. "Come in, please."

The girls looked to each other one last time before entering the room. The Hokage sat at his desk with a ninja sitting on either side of him. His white and red robes flowed with grace, but it was the man's eyes that caught Akira's attention the most. He watched the children walk in, the wrinkles at his temples deepening as he smiled. Akira and Etsuko stopped beside their fathers, and the Hokage leaned forward over his desk, inspecting Etsuko.

"So you are Etsuko Himura. You look just like your mother," He told her, eliciting a reaction as she stiffened and blushed.

She looked toward the ground, wishing she had a pillow to bury her face into. With a faint frown, her father nudged her in the arm. She recovered, bringing herself to stand straight. "Thank you, Lord Hokage."

The pipe in the Hokage's mouth lowered as he turned to Akira. "And this would be?"

Taro answered, as was customary for the four of them. "That is Akira, Osamu's child."

Something sparkled in the old man's eyes, which Akira never looked away from. He noticed this, and whether she realized she was doing it or not, he couldn't tell. He returned her curious stare with one of his own, neither offended or offensive. "Walking in your mother's footsteps as well, I see," He commented.

Akira smiled and nodded. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

He blinked, a little surprised by the softness of her voice that contradicted the boldness of her gaze. Nodding to the man by the door, he said, "Bring them in." As the man left the room, the Hokage continued. "I'm assigning you Minato Namikaze. His team will be providing protection for your daughter, until you are able to provide your own."

The door reopened, and everyone turned to find new faces. Taro's surprise was visible on his face, and he was unable to hold back from stating, "They're... Children, Lord Hokage."

This comment was accurate. Aside from the blond man standing in the back, the team consisted of three children, appearing to be Akira's age. The girl smiled at them and lifted a hand in a small wave, though her body language betrayed her nerves. Taro's stare had that affect on people. Her teammates were at either side of her, a white haired boy expressing little interest and a vibrant boy who seemed a little more excited than everyone else in the room.

These observations were Akira's, however, and she doubted Taro spent more than a second assessing them. Behind the children, the man rose a hand to draw attention his way. "My team is very capable, Mister Himura. I'll be there as well, every step of the way."

The Hokage added to this. He spoke to Taro in a reassuring tone, much like the one Osamu used on Akira when they first arrived. "They're very skilled. Minato be assisting you in finding more private accommodations, but they will prove sufficient in the meantime."

Just like Akira, Taro wasn't buying it. Regardless of his skepticism, he let out a deep breath, and nodded. "I trust your decision," He said. Placing a hand on Etsuko's arm, he told her, "Go on, thank the Lord Hokage."

Etsuko hesitated, which gave an awkwardness to the silence as everyone waited. She glanced to Akira before steeling herself and looking across the room at the Hokage. Rather than thank anyone, she said, "I would like my protection to extend to Akira."

"Etsuko!"

With a deep frown and furrowed brows, Etsuko looked up at an exasperated Taro. "I will fight you every step of this transition if you refuse, Father."

The Hokage's chuckling pulled them from their dispute. "She is a Himura, no doubt about that," He said, clasping his hands together as he looked toward the doorway. "Minato?"

Minato gestured toward his team. "We can handle one more, can't we?" At this, the children examined Akira. She seemed an easy enough person to watch over, especially if she was going to be at Etsuko's side. They nodded their heads, murmuring their own responses.

Etsuko was pleased with this. She smiled and bowed her head, saying, "Then I am grateful, Lord Hokage."

o

Near the southwest border of Konohagakure, at the end of a small path straying off into thick forests, was the Himura estate. It was built in a large U-formation, with the three wings of the building facing north, east, and west. A wide deck lined the entirety of the building, looking out to the surrounding forests. The path to reach the estate led you to an open courtyard, where a well stood tall in the center. From here, a path extended out to the east and the west, their destinations hidden by trees.

There were definite repairs that needed to be done. The roof had holes, the deck was rotting in a few places, and the foundation of the east wing looked shaky. That being said, Akira was at a loss for words, in a good way, by the sight of the estate. For longer than she could remember, the Himuras and the Kawaguchis were in a state of constant travel. To see a home in any form was worthy of awe, but to see one this grand was overwhelming.

Beside her, Osamu sighed. He looked at the estate with a bitter smile, presumably thinking of Wakana. When he noticed Akira's gaze, he covered the pain in his eyes with his usual optimism. "This is where your mother grew up. I think she'd be pleased to know we're rebuilding. She always loved this place."

"I'm going to get lost for months," Akira said.

He laughed, and she resisted a smile of pride at the authenticity of his reaction. "We'll get you a map," He replied, patting her shoulder. From the other side of the courtyard, Taro began to approach, and Osamu spoke with a serious undertone to his voice, "Lord Taro has business in town. Watch over Lady Etsuko. We can't rely on ninjas."

Akira nodded at the words he'd echoed many times before. "I will, father."

o

After several minutes of searching the estate, Akira came to a room on the second floor of the west wing. She pushed the door open, and found Etsuko talking with her new guards. She sat on the edge of her bed with the young kunoichi of the team, while the two boys stood in front of them. They all looked back at her as she entered the room, and Etsuko greeted her. "Akira, there you are."

Akira gave a small bow. She stepped toward them as she replied, "Forgive me. I was seeing my father off."

Shaking her head, Etsuko rose a hand and waved her over. "I'm not upset. I just want you to meet our temporary security team," She said, shifting around to cross her legs over one another. She looked to the team, imploring them with wide eyes to speak up.

The kunoichi read her body language faster than the others. She slid off the bed and turned to face Akira. With a warm smile, she introduced herself and the others. "Hello! I'm Rin, and this is Obito and Kakashi."

Akira scanned the boys as their names were listed off. She repeated each of their names aloud, before nodding. She smiled and bowed in a polite greeting, holding her hands together in front of her. "It's a pleasure meeting you. Thank you for your assistance while we settle in Konoha."

Upon finding Akira's first impression to be as pleasant as Etsuko's, Rin stepped closer to her. She lowered her shoulders, relaxing in the room. "Have you ever been here before?"

"A long time ago," Akira answered.

Rin's smile widened, and she looked between the two girls. "We can show you around."

o

"This is the best ramen I've ever had."

The five of them sat at a table in Ramen Ichiraku, which Akira quickly realized was one of the more notable places in Konoha. This was for good reason, if Etsuko's enthusiasm regarding the noodles was anything to go by. Akira didn't pick on the quality quite like the Himura girl did, but she would keep this to herself, as Obito was beaming at the positive response he received for his idea to eat there. For now, Akira would just smile, and eat her maybe-great ramen in peace.

Etsuko and Rin engaged in a fast-paced conversation about the places they'd traveled to, with Obito listening with an equal amount of interest. Akira took the time to look over the three of them at a closer level. It was obvious to her that they would be good friends. Rin and Obito were nice people, and Akira was thankful the Hokage had chosen this team. Had he assigned adults to the job, Etsuko would have tried escaping on a regular basis, and Osamu would have been displeased with Akira for letting her.

Then there was Kakashi, who hadn't said a word since they met. Akira's eyes met with his when she focused on him, and he looked away quickly but calmly. Akira did no such thing, watching him with even more curiosity now. Had he been doing the same sort of examination of her and Etsuko? He had followed behind the group all this time, with little to no interest, but what she was starting to suspect was that he was paying more attention than any of them.

"So… Are you a princess, or something?" Obito's question pulled Akira's attention back to the conversation, and out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw Kakashi relax a little with her eyes off of him.

Meanwhile, Etsuko was laughing. "No way!" She exclaimed, waving a hand of dismissal in the air, "My family does a lot of business, is all. It goes way back, like…"

When she looked to Akira for help, the younger girl interfered with, "Seven generations."

Etsuko nodded, muttering, "That's right. I can never remember."

This time, Rin spoke, facing Akira as she did. "You must know a lot about the Himura family."

"My family has served hers for as many generations. Our history is intertwined," Akira answered. It was an automatic response, one trained in her by her mother, as had been trained in her by her father, and so on.

A loud slurping came from Obito as he finished his noodles, staring at the girl. "So you were born to be her servant?"

Rin hit him in the arm, hissing, "Obito! Don't be so rude!"

They watched for a sign of anger, but Akira was unfazed, and Etsuko offered a kind expression. "It's okay, Rin. Akira will be with me until we take over our fathers' roles. Then she can choose to stay or leave," She explained, playing with the last bit of her ramen.

Nervous but all the more curious, Rin asked Akira, "Do you know what you'll do?"

Everyone looked to her, even Kakashi, proving Akira's earlier theory about his interest. She smiled, having been prepared for this sort of questioning for a number of years now. "I'm happy to stay with Lady Etsuko," She told them with no hint of doubt.

o

Akira shouldn't have been surprised to find Minato in the halls of the Himura estate. Rin and Kakashi left earlier in the evening with the decision that the team would take individual shifts, so Obito planted himself at Etsuko's door, bored after just thirty minutes. He lasted longer than Etsuko, who started pacing in her room and looking for entertainment ten minutes before. Akira was sent to the kitchens to bring snacks back to them, and it was on her way there that she came across Minato.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked toward the east side of the building, mumbling to himself. She walked forward and stopped behind him, waiting for him to turn toward the west before she spoke. He was unaware of her presence as he sighed and shook his head, turning around. Catching a glimpse of a blonde head of hair in the darkness of the hallway, Minato jumped.

Akira rushed to apologize; she was accustomed to everyone else being... Well, used to her doing that. "I'm sorry!"

Minato shifting his weight from one foot to the other, a bit disturbed at how much she startled him. _I didn't even hear her…,_ He thought to himself, watching her with a small frown. "It's... It's all right. How long have you been there?"

"A few minutes. I…," She lowered her head, murmuring, "I didn't want to startle you by speaking."

He almost laughed. "Minutes? You should be a kunoichi with that sort of stealth."

Akira blinked a few times, unsure of how to respond. The old Kawaguchi motto of _we can't rely on ninjas_ felt rude to say aloud to one of them, so she decided to giggle, before pressing the conversation forward. "May I help you with something?"

Minato nodded, deciding that he had stood, lost, in their foyer for long enough. "I was looking for Mister Himura's office. Could you direct me there?"

"Oh, I'm passing it on my way to the kitchen. Follow me, please," She asked of him before stepping around and traveling down the hall.

"Thank you." He turned and followed suit, keeping in line with her strides as he watched her closely. She walked fast, but she didn't make a single sound as she moved. Now that he thought about it, there was no sign of her presence at all, be it sound, smell, or even a faint chakra signature. Something was off. With a small sigh, he pushed the speculation to the back of his mind with the conclusion he was over-thinking it, but he knew he would revisit these questions later.

o

The beds were the best part of moving to Konoha, Akira and Etsuko decided. They were big and soft, with over-stuffed pillows and fluffy blankets. Even better than that, the beds hadn't been used by dozens of travelers before them, gathering mysterious stains and smells. There was no competition; having your own bed overshadowed every other aspect of living in one place.

This was why Etsuko requested to sleep in the next day, so when Akira woke that morning, she took her time. She rolled off her new bed, dragged her feet across the room, let out an unceremonious yawn, and stretched her arms into the air as she opened her door, coming face to face with Kakashi.

Kakashi?

She wiped her eyes, stifling another yawn. Sure enough, the white haired boy stood by the wall, staring at her with a faint tinge of red splashed across his cheeks. Akira blinked a few times, trying and failing to read his expression. He was embarrassed, that much she could feel radiating from him. "Hello," She greeted, scratching the back of her neck, "I thought it was Rin's shift today."

He was quiet for another moment, as if expecting her to retreat to her room. When it was clear she wouldn't be doing that, he told her, "There are new orders. Rin and Obito are guarding Etsuko. I've been assigned to you."

She had her own protection? Lord Taro wouldn't have decided that, nor would her father have. Etsuko and the team were satisfied with the schedule they put into place, so it couldn't have been them, either. Her mind wandered to the night before. Minato? She bit back a sigh, realizing the likelihood of this being related to her exchange with him. "Oh. Okay," She murmured.

While she stood there, Kakashi was growing more uncomfortable. With a strained sigh and a diversion of his gaze, he asked her, "Can you change?"

She looked down at herself in confusion. She _was_ wearing her pajamas, wasn't she? She patted her shorts and her father's shirt just to be sure. Maybe it was her bare feet? There was nothing about her appearance she could interpret as upsetting, but she wasn't going to spend much more time debating it. She shrugged and went back into her room.

When she reemerged, she was fully clothed, with shoes and everything. She carried a basket on her arm, and she had began to braid her hair, as it was the easiest way to keep it in check through the day. When Kakashi looked back to her, he had no reaction, which she assumed to be a good thing.

Thinking about her plans for the day, she frowned. If Kakashi was going to be her guard, that was fine. She was with Etsuko more than not, and this just mean Etsuko would have extra protection. Today, however, she would be separated from her friend, and if she was going to be accompanied by someone, she didn't know how much that would slow her down. She'd hoped to be gone an hour, two at most. If she could just bend the rules for today…

She turned toward Kakashi, who'd been waiting on her to do something. "Is this really necessary? Lady Etsuko needs more protection than I do."

Kakashi's answer was simple. "She's not my assignment anymore."

"But…" Finishing her braid, Akira glanced out the window. She could see one guard, standing at the entrance. Just one. "We don't have a lot of security on the grounds, yet, and I think I'll be safer in town than she would be here, so... Maybe you could stay?" She asked, hitting Kakashi with a hopeful stare.

The boy blinked a few times, mulling over his response. She had a reasonable point, but at the end of the day, it didn't matter. Minato was stern in his order for him to watch over Akira, and Akira only. Rather than answer her, Kakashi asked, "Do you know how to get anywhere?"

It was her turn to go quiet. Her face fell, and Kakashi knew he'd won. "Right…," She mumbled.

"Let's go."

o

Although they walked side by side, Kakashi remained in the lead, guiding Akira down the streets. She tried to remember all the turns, with the street names and landmarks, but with every new block, the last one became just a vague cloud in her mind. It took her half the trip to give up on remembering anything, and she let herself drift through her thoughts instead. The people of Konoha were nicer than most places, which made her wonder what else differed here from other hidden villages. In all the traveling they'd done, she'd seen almost all of them at some point.

"What are the ranks of ninjas?" She asked, glancing to Kakashi.

His answer was short and sweet. "Genin, Chūnin, Jōnin."

Nodding, Akira repeated the ranks to herself before continuing, "Right. And you are?"

"Chūnin."

She had met Chūnins at their age before, but most of them were emotional wrecks in some way or another. If it wasn't the work that was hard on them, the extreme training was. She wondered if that was different here, too. "Your sensei seems to regard you highly."

"I'm skilled."

Rather than gawk at his arrogant tones, Akira chuckled. He looked toward her when he heard it, expecting to be annoyed when she began to speak again. "It's good to be confident," She commented, taking him for mild surprise. She played with the wooden handle of her basket as she said, "I never paid much attention to the ninjas in other villages, but the ones here are interesting."

Akira didn't know it, but Kakashi was hooked. His interest in her had been piqued the day before, but now something was shifting in their somewhat awkward dynamic. He wanted to talk to her more, to humor her curiosities in hopes she would do the same for him. Giving into the urge, he asked, "How so?"

Her shoulders went up in a small shrug. "Maybe it's the individuality. Most ninjas I meet seem the same, but not here. Your team, for example," She paused to gesture toward him, "Everyone's their own person, but I assume you work well together."

He rose a brow in her direction. "Deep thinking for something you never paid much attention to."

At this, she laughed.

o

It was starting to get dark when they entered Ramen Ichiraku, Akira offering to treat Kakashi to dinner as an apology for keeping them out so late. It didn't matter to him how late they'd been out, as he had to follow her around all day regardless, but he suspected she would have dismissed this if he said any of it out loud. They sat across from each other at a table, Akira picking at her ramen and taking slow bites, waiting for amazing flavor to strike her.

Kakashi had his own thoughts at the time, mind going back to the day before when all of them were eating together. "Can I ask you something personal?"

She lifted her chopsticks, bringing some noodles with it that she inspected in the light of the shop. She didn't look his way, but nodded and said, "Of course."

"You told Obito you were happy to stay with the Himura family. Is that true?" He asked her, leaning back in his seat and watching her face for any tell that would betray her deception.

She lowered the noodles, stirring them in her bowl, before lifting them back up. "Yes, it was."

Again, she spoke so simply about it. He could have just asked her if the sky was blue, and he would have received a similar response. Rin didn't understand, and she talked about it on their way home from the estate. If he had to admit it, he wasn't sure he understood it either. Etsuko seemed to care enough about Akira to let her go if the girl wanted it, so why didn't she?

She bit into the noodles she'd been staring at, and chewed with a puzzled expression. Pressing for more info, Kakashi asked, "You never thought about doing something different?"

"Have you?"

This surprised him. He blinked, his eyes widening just a bit, as he sat straighter. Feeling a little indignant, he began to argue his point. "That's different. I'm-"

"Not a servant?" His body tensed as she squared him with a big stare. Her eyes bore into his own, making him feel naked and vulnerable. Before he could consider apologizing or backtracking, she smiled. "The Himura family helps people. They build hospitals, restore villages. They wouldn't have been able to accomplish such things without my family's help. One day, that team will be Lady Etsuko and myself. I look forward to it," She explained, tapping the ends of her chopsticks into her bowl.

She'd made good points, to be sure, and her words sounded genuine enough, but it still didn't sit right with Kakashi. The look in her eyes was… Naive? No. She wasn't naive. Her tone told him that response had been said many times before, rehearsed over and over again until she had convinced herself. He wondered if she even realized it, if Etsuko or her father realized it. Most of all, he wondered why he was getting so invested in this girl's life after a single day of forced, albeit pleasant, company.

"Can I ask you something personal now?" She was resting her chin on her palm, still taking slow bites of her food.

He shrugged. "What?"

Pointing to his bowl with her chopsticks, she asked him, "Do you think these noodles are as great as Lady Etsuko does? I think I may be missing something…"

He had no idea of what to say to that. He watched her take another bite, knowing now what the concentration on her face was for. Before he could say anything, a voice interrupted their exchange. "Kakashi."

Might Guy stood at the side of the table with a hard expression. He shifted his focus between Kakashi and Akira, waiting for someone to speak. Akira was as unashamed in her inspection of Guy as she was everyone else, taking note of the green and orange that seemed to be his theme. Though he towered over the table, he wasn't much taller than her, and he radiated a strength she found interesting.

Kakashi's eyes dulled. "Guy."

"Are you on a date or something?"

He sighed. "I'm on a mission."

"To impress a girl?"

Soft laughter shook Akira's shoulders, and Guy smirked when he heard it, so Kakashi snapped, "I'm protecting her!"

Akira spoke up. She waved a hand and smiled when Guy looked back to her. "I'm Akira."

The boy's demeanor changed when he wasn't addressing Kakashi. His face softened and he returned her gesture with a polite, enthusiastic smile. "Ah, I'm-"

"Let's go."

Guy watched him stand and head for the door. "Kakashi!"

Akira stood up, rushing after him. She stopped for a moment, turning her attention toward Guy just long enough to tell him, "It was nice meeting you." His shoulders dropped as she and Kakashi disappeared out of the shop.


	3. A Good Day

twelve|A Good Day

It had been two months since the families arrived in Konohagakure, and they were well on their way to settling into the new home. Repairs to the estate were almost finished, and guards were put in place through the grounds. One patrolled each floor of the estate, and two stood at each of the entrances. Two groups for day shift, two for night shift. Taro found his personal guards, and was in the process of finding Etsuko's, which meant Minato's team was still assigned to the girls.

They wouldn't complain. They'd become good friends with Rin and Obito, who were there so often, little things had been done for their comfort. Extra snacks were kept in the kitchen, a guest room was cleaned and prepared for them, Obito had formed an odd friendship with some of the guards, and Osamu recruited Rin to helping him maintain the garden behind the home. Kakashi was comfortable too, in his own way. He didn't eye the guards anymore when he walked down the halls. He didn't clam up when Akira stumbled out of her room in pajamas, and he stopped refusing to enter her bedroom when she invited him in. He initiated conversation more often, asking questions about her life before Konoha, and answering questions about his life before her.

Things went a little differently one day, when Kakashi was pulled away on a mission with Minato. Obito was given the job of accompanying Akira in Kakashi's place, which he did with great enthusiasm, having been a little jealous his teammate was given a special task in the first place. This left Rin as a full-time guard for Etsuko. Neither girl minded. For a week, that was the new routine, and now it was coming to an end.

Akira woke earlier than Kakashi arrived that day, and the sun was just beginning to come up when she found herself working a hand water pump stationed at the side of the courtyard. The well was the first thing Taro had examined when repairs started, his reason being something about the Himuras' history. The pump stuck sometimes, and Akira fought with it more often than not.

Footsteps behind her pulled her attention away, and she straightened. Her frustrations forgotten, she smiled and called out, "You're back!"

Kakashi stopped beside her, staring down at the pump, and the bucket that sat under it. "Do you need help with that?"

She nodded, stepping aside. He reached forward and began to pump, and water started flowing at a steady pace. Watching him, Akira asked, "How have you been?" He shrugged, a response he gave every time she asked, and she laughed, a reaction she gave every time he did. "That exciting, huh?"

"And yourself?"

She hummed. "Let's see… I only got lost five times last week." With the bucket full, Akira leaned down to pick it up. Kakashi beat her to it, lifting the bucket and turning to face her. She led him up the deck surrounding the building, adding, "Lady Etsuko started business lessons with her father today, so I'll have a lot of free time from now on. It's going to be kind of boring."

Kakashi felt a pang of annoyance as Akira's comments drifted to Etsuko. No matter how often they talked, or how many questions he asked, it always went back to Etsuko. A part of him hoped that had changed while he was gone, and he was a little deflated by the disappointment. Putting the bucket down when she directed him to a spot by the wall, he asked, "Shouldn't you enjoy doing what you want?"

With a small pout, she murmured, "Rin asked me the same thing."

So Rin had to have noticed it, too. This just confirmed the boy's earlier opinions.

As Akira pulled a rag from her pocket and bent down to dip it into the water, she said, "I don't know what I want to do. We've always traveled, so I didn't have this kind of time on my hands." Squeezing excess water from the rag, she stood, and started cleaning a window.

A few seconds passed as he processed the scene. She had free time, and this was how she was going to spend it? He shouldn't have been surprised, knowing her, but she seemed to have a knack for surprising him. "So… You're cleaning."

She stopped to look at him, big eyes blinking. "It needs to be done."

"On your break?"

She shrugged, and glanced to the window. "What else should I do?"

That pang of annoyance returned, and Kakashi's lips started to curl into a tiny scowl. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the railing and replied, "Anything?" He had to dodge the rag flying at his head, and it landed somewhere in the courtyard behind him. His mask hid the new scowl-turned-smirk.

Akira attempted a glare, but her smile betrayed her. "Don't judge me if you aren't going to offer better alternatives."

She had a point, as much as he may not have wanted to admit it. He thought it over a moment, weighing the options. Finally, he stepped toward the stairs, and nodded her way. "Come on," He ushered.

Her hands lowered as she watched him, and he knew her interest had been piqued. "Where are we going?"

"You said you're still getting lost, right? Let's try to fix that."

o

"Konoha's so big…"

Kakashi stopped to let Akira examine their surroundings at the intersection. She twisted back and forth, squinting her eyes in the direction of various houses and landmarks. He was patient with her, remaining quiet when she started whispering to herself. _That house is shaped weird_ , and, _this tree is taller than the others_ , and, _those lampposts look brand new_ , all observations she made to herself in hopes she would remember later. He couldn't resist listening to each remark. While he didn't see much meaning in many of them, they gave him better insight into how her mind worked, in that he learned she was a tad nonsensical.

When she seemed to run out of things to notice, he said, "You'll get accustomed to it eventually." He began walking again, so she followed after him. They crossed the street and turned, a change she recounted to herself under her breath.

"I don't know," She began, "It's all pretty complicated to me. Lady Etsuko is better with this sort of thing."

There it was again! That pang! Kakashi kept quiet, letting out a tense sigh and walking faster. This girl was giving him physical pains, she was so frustrating.

She didn't seem to notice his behavior - at least, if she did, she didn't point it out. Instead, she asked him, "Is the park very nice?"

He glanced to the side, realizing they were passing Konoha's main park. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed. He stopped stalking down the street, slowing to a pace that allowed Akira to walk beside him. "I train there sometimes," He offered as an answer.

She continued to watch the park, which was empty for the most part at this time of the morning. "What about for leisure?"

Brows furrowing in confusion, he turned to look down at her as they walked. "Leisure?"

This pulled her gaze toward him. "Do you ever go to the park to just enjoy it?" She asked.

With a small huff, he turned his attention back to the sidewalk. Shoving his hands into his pockets, her told her, "I enjoy it by training."

He could hear a faint chuckle mixed with a sigh coming from her direction. Though he couldn't see it, he could almost hear the exasperation on her face. "You're a little too serious, you know that?" She teased.

Teasing or not, indignation flared. He stopped walking and spun to face her with hard eyes. "And you're a little too wrapped up in Etsuko," He snapped.

It was an instinctual response, and it took less than a second to realize what he said. Both their eyes widened, the children staring at each other in surprise. Kakashi didn't move a muscle, suffering an uncomfortable silence. He tried thinking of a way to rectify the situation, but all he could focus on was a mental image of her tearing up and running home (if she could find it) to an angry Etsuko - and Osamu. Even a simple man like Osamu was frightening when looked at as a father.

"Take me to the park."

Kakashi was pulled from his frantic worry. He blinked, taking note of Akira's unfazed smile.

She moved her hands behind her back and swayed on the heels of her feet. Looking giddy, she said, "We'll both try something new today."

o

Hours passed. Akira was given as much time as she wanted to explore the park, with Kakashi's guidance whenever she got lost (which was often.) She prodded him for random information, such as his favorite foods, or if Konoha had any festivals. At moments, she would sit by a tree and share an anecdote she'd heard from another village. Kakashi had traveled quite a bit, but with the way Akira talked, it felt as if he'd never seen the world. Maybe he just hadn't seen it in the way she had.

The day was still young, but the sun was a little lower and the air was a little cooler when they decided to find a place at the front of the park to sit. This was an easy task, even as more people wandered by them. From where the two stopped, they could see the road, but they were far enough that the sounds of the city weren't disturbing. They sat on the grass beside one another, with the skies as their entertainment.

With a happy sigh, Akira wrapped her arms around her knees. Kakashi watched her as she glanced to him and smiled. "You know, I think I could really get used to this." Before he could return the sentiment, she started on a new topic. "My mother grew up in Konoha," She paused to watch the sky for a moment before continuing, "She served Lady Yuzuki, Lady Etsuko's mother. I always wanted to come here and see what world she lived in."

Kakashi recognized the way she spoke about her mother. There weren't any specific words - just a tone, a distant look, a furrow of the brow. A past tense. He didn't know why he felt so inclined to ask, but he heard his voice before he thought to stop. "What happened to her?"

Just as earlier, where he thought she would be upset, she didn't flinch. "She was killed. Lady Yuzuki was also injured. She died a few days after the attack." She rubbed her knees as a faint smile formed. "Lady Etsuko isn't much older than us, but she's tried to be there for me."

With a start, she sat up straight, and her eyes widened as she looked to him. "You're right, though. I do focus too much on her, sometimes. I think that might change from now on, thanks to you."

Between the bold words and the warm expression, Kakashi felt overwhelmed. He tensed up and looked away with a scowl, feeling his face grow hot. "You really like to put me on the spot, don't you?" He muttered, trying to keep his composure.

He must have been doing a worse job at it than he thought, because Akira laughed and replied, "And see an expression on that face of yours? Absolutely!"

"Having fun, Akira?"

A deep voice cut through the jovial moment, and the two looked back to see Osamu. He held a bag in each hand, and watched them with a big smile and widened eyes. He seemed to be too happy for his daughter's enjoyment, pleasantly surprised even. Thinking back to that morning with his own frustrations regarding Akira and Etsuko, Kakashi wondered if even Osamu felt something similar.

Akira further straightened. "Father! Is Lady Etsuko finished?"

Something flashed in Osamu's eyes. "No, Lord Taro is still working with her. I was just getting ingredients for supper, and saw you out here," He answered, shaking his head. Whether Akira noticed the oddity or not, Kakashi did. He was lying to her. To keep her out enjoying herself? It wasn't a very good lie, regardless. It had been hours since they left the estate, after all, and Etsuko had to be finished with her lessons by now. Kakashi glanced to the girl beside him, wondering if she would pick up on this herself.

Instead of mentioning it, Akira's lips pursed into a small point. She delivered a pointed stare his way as she whined, "Well Kakashi said I'm boring and need to get out more…"

Kakashi leaned back in surprise. Osamu's gaze fell on him as he asked with a deepening frown, "Did he now?"

Former thoughts abandoned, the boy rushed to defend himself. He thought she wasn't upset about that! "I didn't say- She's not- What I meant was-" Akira's shoulders shook, and she looked away just before a laugh escaped her. He glanced up to see Osamu smirking, and Kakashi's shoulders dropped in exasperation. _The teasing is hereditary, I see._

Eyes much softer than they were just seconds ago, Osamu spoke. "Please get her home safely, Kakashi."

"Yes, Sir…," He muttered, nodding as he frowned at the amused girl next to him.

o

The sun was starting to set when they decided to return to the estate. They walked side by side, quiet but content. Akira had stopped trying to map out the city in her mind, too tired to bother. She took in a deep breath, enjoying the chill that was starting to form in the air.

Kakashi had been lost in his thoughts. Akira could tell as much, but she said nothing to pull him back. They'd had a long day, and she wasn't going to push him to spend more energy than he had on her. If his thoughts included her, he would speak on his own time. She hoped.

They were at the halfway point to the Himura estate when Kakashi spoke. "My father was a ninja." She glanced to him, but he kept his eyes ahead. "The White Fang of Konoha." His voice was just above a whisper, as if he still wasn't sure he wanted to share with her.

Akira also recognized what his words meant. "That's an impressive title," She murmured.

Silence passed, and Akira started to suspect the conversation was over before he continued. "I wanted to be a ninja because of him."

"You would have made him proud." Hollow words, coming from most. Akira, however, said them with so much certainty that Kakashi had to stop. He turned to look at her, and she returned his stare with her own. She didn't look to be teasing him, and her big eyes watched him with both patience and curiosity. For two months now, Kakashi had seen this exact gaze, and even now, he felt small underneath it.

A voice interrupted him. "Akira! Kakashi!"

Before Kakashi could look back, Akira's face brightened. She gave a big smile as he turned. "Guy! You're back."

The green and orange ninja approached them, and glanced between the two. With a sly smirk, he asked, "Heading somewhere romantic?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "I'm taking her home."

Mouth agape, Guy looked to him in surprise. "You move fast, Kakashi!" He exclaimed with a mix of awe and mischief.

The white-haired nin didn't understand right away. Akira's muffled chuckles triggered it in his mind, and he glared, turning his head away from the both of them. "Whatever."

Akira's continued amusement was made all the more embarrassing with Guy standing there, smirking with pride. She waved to him, asking, "Walk with us? I want to hear all about your last mission."

Kakashi turned back to the conversation to protest, but he went ignored. Pumping his fist into the air, Guy nodded. "I'd be obliged to, Miss Akira!"

They began walking again as Kakashi fell into step with Guy, who was waving his arms around and describing his last mission with exaggerated detail. Akira watched with an amused fascination, laughing when the boys got into a one-sided argument about the inaccuracies of the story. Despite all his irritation, Kakashi would have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy himself. He wouldn't admit it, but Guy and Akira continued on without needing him to, perfectly content with the way things were.


	4. Stupidity

twelve|Stupidity

"Maybe we could trick them or something. Create a distraction."

Akira and Etsuko stood by a window in the older girl's bedroom, looking out into the courtyard down below. A man stood at the fountain, his arms crossed over his chest and his sharp eyes surveying his surroundings. He adjusted an earpiece he wore, mumbling something into the small microphone near his mouth. He was tall and brooding, and the girls had yet to see anything other than a frown on his face.

He, and three other men they couldn't see from this spot, were their new official protection. It had been a week since Akira journeyed through Konoha with Kakashi, and Taro pulled her and Etsuko into his office to introduce them to the security detail.

Neither girl liked them.

Akira thought over Etsuko's suggestion and hummed. These men had no ninja training, but they looked too stern to give in to childish tactics. "I don't think they'll fall for that."

Etsuko punched the air with an enthusiasm similar to Guy's. "We have to try!" She exclaimed, turning away from the window and lowering herself to the floor. Akira followed suit, sitting on her knees and facing the Himura. Leaning against the wall, Etsuko pursed her lip in concentration. "What we need are some fireworks."

A ball of nerves started forming in Akira's stomach. "Fireworks?"

Nodding with excitement, Etsuko elaborated on her plan. "We'll set them off in here. They charge through the door, and we lock 'em in. How about it?"

Akira redirected her gaze as her brows turned up in worry. "Okay, but…"

"But?" Etsuko prodded.

"Where do we get fireworks?"

Etsuko blinked before gripping the sides of her head. She pulled her hair as she whined out, "Ahh! You're so pessimistic, Akira!"

"Sorry," Was Akira's sincere response. Etsuko didn't notice as the younger girl's shoulders stiffened and her eyes went to the window. She sat up straight to look over the pane, and murmured, "Kakashi's here…"

This pulled Etsuko from the scene she was beginning to cause. She looked over to see that her friend's words were true; Kakashi was walking across the courtyard toward the estate. He eyed the guard at the well, but didn't spare him much more than that.

"Oh, look, he is," Etsuko paused to open her window and shout, "Hey, kid, up here! Jump, why don't you?" Kakashi looked up, spotting them in the window. Shrugging, he leaped up and landed on the ledge. The girls backed up to give him space, both surprised. "He actually jumped," Etsuko muttered.

Placing a hand on the window sill, he began to lower a foot onto the bedroom floor. "Why did you want that?" He examined both girls, taking note of Rin's absence. Wasn't she supposed to be here today?

Etsuko grabbed her hips and shifted her weight to her left foot. "We have a problem, Kakashi," She began with a stern voice, "My father's hired private security. Your services aren't needed anymore."

What? Kakashi grunted, a bit dismayed. "I wasn't told. Should I leave?" He asked, his eyes darting to Akira.

Etsuko shook her head and exclaimed, "No, no, no! What you should be doing is getting rid of our private security."

Silence. Etsuko continued staring at him with high expectation, and Akira sighed, letting her shoulders drop in embarrassment.

"…What?" Kakashi finally asked.

Rolling her eyes, Etsuko looked down at the younger girl. "Akira, explain to your friend that the men my father hired are very boring people who only allow us outside for short periods of time. Explain to him that I'm very upset about this," She said, waving her hand toward Kakashi.

"I think you just did, Lady Etsuko," Akira mumbled.

With his patience dwindling and his curiosity growing, Kakashi interjected. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Distract them!" Etsuko yelled, raising her fists to her chest. She looked to him with pleading eyes as she added, "If you send them on a chase, we can escape."

Kakashi frowned. "I don't think either of your fathers would appreciate that," He replied, his mind wandering to Taro in particular. The man rarely showed emotion, and seemed to have a cold attitude, distant at best. He wouldn't take well to someone helping his daughter escape the safety of her guards.

This didn't please Etsuko, however, and Kakashi was starting to realize it was _her_ approval he needed to worry about, more than that of anyone's father. Her shoulders rose as she took in a deep breath, her intentions a mystery to the others in the room. With a matching frown and glare, Etsuko let out a scream. "Guards!"

Akira and Kakashi both startled, their eyes going wide. Kakashi spun around to look out at the courtyard, where the guard from the well was staring directly at him. "Intruder at Lady Etsuko's window!" The man yelled. In an instant, Kakashi could hear a group of heavy footsteps rushing along the estate.

"Damn it!" He yelled, running for the window.

Just like that, he was gone. The men burst into the room and upon noticing he'd left, went on a chase after him. Smug and satisfied, Etsuko pulled a shocked Akira toward the door. "Let's go!"

o

After breaking out, the girls lasted most of the day before their security caught up to them. They had no choice but to return to the estate, where Taro and Osamu were left to stew in anger and concern until their return. The argument that followed between Etsuko and her father was loud, public, and no doubt humiliating for the two of them. She stormed off after a bout of incoherent yelling, finding isolation in her room. Taro did the same, although his execution was much more graceful and quiet.

Osamu, as he did after most incidents, resorted to lectures behind closed doors. Akira almost envied the yelling. The lectures reminded her of her family's duty to the Himuras, of the promises she made to her mother, of the risks and dangers she let Etsuko stumble into. _I just worry about you,_ her father would always say after he was finished. _I'll do better,_ Akira would always promise. And then she would go to her room, to beat herself up further.

This time, she wasn't able to do that. Walking into her room, she glanced to the window before sitting on the edge of her bed. A second later, there was a tap on the glass. A second after that, another one. She stood and approached the window, lifting it open.

Kakashi leaned against the wall outside her room. He peered in at her, and her need to sulk disappeared. "Kakashi?"

"Did I wake you?" He asked with a sheepish expression.

She shook her head and continued to stare him in curiosity. "What are you doing?"

He hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck. "Can I come in?"

Akira nodded and stepped back, giving him enough space to climb through. With both feet on the ground, he stepped forward and did a quick once-over of her room. An old habit. Before he could speak, Akira beat him to it. "I'm really sorry about earlier. Lady Etsuko is…"

"Reckless?" He offered, turning to look down at her.

"Spirited," She corrected.

Kakashi had to resist snorting. Both seemed accurate descriptions, depending on how you looked at it. He felt his was more realistic, but he would keep this to himself. "Her guards are fast," He remarked.

He intended it as reassurance. They were talented, they were hard working, they were your guard. Don't be so defiant. None of those meanings soothed her any, but she would keep this to herself. "So, you'll be going back to your normal missions now?" She asked. At his nod, she said, "Let's make sure we still see each other sometimes."

"You want to?" He asked. The tone in his voice surprised even him. Was that… Enthusiasm?

She didn't tease him over it, for which he was grateful. Instead, she smiled and nodded, displaying an excitement that made his seem less out of place. "Of course. You, Rin, and Obito were the first friends I've made outside of Lady Etsuko." She rushed to add with a hint of uncertainty, "If you're okay with me calling you that."

He nodded. "I'll find you when I have time to spend," He offered, stepping toward the window, "I'll tell the others, too."

He was already on the roof when Akira called his name. He looked back, and she leaned forward to examine his face. The look in her eyes confused him; it wasn't an expression he'd ever seen her have before. She was focused on him, brows furrowed and lips down-turned. She said nothing right away, committing his face to memory. She would do the same with Rin and Obito the next time she saw them. "Don't do anything stupid. Be smart, okay?" As she asked this of him, her face softened.

Looking at her new smile, Kakashi smirked. "Yeah. I'll do that."

o

Everyone at the Himura estate woke the next morning to find that Etsuko was sick. _Nature's punishment for your antics,_ Taro had said as a medic examined the girl. The diagnosis wasn't severe, but she would be confined to her bed for the next few days, which meant Akira had more to do than usual around the home. She wouldn't complain about this, as it got her mind off her new friends being away on a mission. It also kept her at the estate, where the guards didn't feel a need to follow her around.

Brushing some hair away from Etsuko's eyes, Akira smiled down at the girl. "How do you feel, Lady Etsuko?"

With an ugly groan, Etsuko tilted her head and opened hazy eyes. Sniffling, she asked, "Can I die?"

"Theoretically."

The answer didn't soothe her. Her face dropped, and fear flashed in her eyes. "Your bedside manner is scary, Akira…"

"Sorry," Akira offered, picking up an empty cup from the bedside table. _That was the last of the tea, too,_ She thought to herself as she stared at the bottom of the cup. "I need to gather some herbs. Will you be all right without me?" She asked.

Etsuko lifted a dainty hand and waved. "Go. There are others to help me if I need it."

o

Osamu's garden was at the end of a path to the north of the estate, and it took a decent stroll through the forest to get there. The clearing he'd chosen was the best for the garden, as the sun had sufficient access to the area, and the soil was perfect. That's what Osamu told everyone, anyway.

The garden had quite the variety for a simple estate. Akira never thought she would call the Himura estate simple, until she saw how the more prestigious clans of Konoha lived. That being said, the Himura garden was a marvel. Both edible produce and useful herbs were growing, not to mention Osamu's 'secret' area to the northwest of the garden. Underneath thorns and weeds, Osamu was keeping his very own selection of toxic plants.

That was the real reason he picked this area, Akira suspected. She'd only ever seen him need those plants once in her life, but he insisted on teaching her of poisons and remedies before anything else.

Whenever Etsuko was sick, she was grateful for this. She knew just what she needed from the regular garden. With a guard standing at the edge of the clearing, she worked quick, hoping to get away from him as soon as she could.

Once her basket was full, Akira stood and approached the guard. He looked down at her with emotionless eyes, and she gestured toward the path leading back to the estate. "I'm ready to head home," She told him, shifting impatiently.

He nodded. As he turned to leave, she stormed past him in her rush to return. She didn't get very far before his hand came down on her arm, and he yanked her back. She wasn't expecting the force he used on her, and she stumbled across the grass to catch her balance. Her basket fell to the ground as she looked up to see two men blocking their path.

The situation was tense between the three men. While the guard glared them down, the two in front of him smirked. The Himura bodyguard glanced back to Akira for a split second, pleased to see that she remained on her feet. Grabbing his attention, one of the men asked, "You're working for the Himuras, aren't you?"

Akira could see the gleam in their eyes even from behind her guard. Their itch for violence was strong, and their hands stretched and flexed over the handles of their swords. Akira's guard look unimpressed and annoyed. "What if I am?"

"Our employers have a message for yours," The shorter of the duo began. Although she'd gone unnoticed up to this point, the shorter mercenary glanced down at her. Recognition flashed on his face, and he nudged his friend. "Hey, isn't that the daughter's serving girl?"

The taller one looked over Akira, who took a cautious step backward. His smirk grew, and his eyes shifted back toward the guard. "I think so… Hey, hand her over."

Scoffing, the guard replied, "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

The mercenary chuckled, as if he'd been waiting for that question. "The length of your suffering depends on it," He answered, unsheathing his sword.

At the sound of the metal scraping across its sheath, Akira felt a chill travel through her body. Her blood ran cold, before getting uncomfortably hot. This was a foreign sensation, but also familiar in a way. She'd felt this before. _This is like…_ Her thoughts trailed off as memories of fire and screaming filled her mind.

She didn't have a chance to let it register. Her guard shoved her back, yelling, "Run!"

She looked up with wild eyes but didn't wait to see what was happening. Turning on her heel, she took off. The taller mercenary followed her as his friend distracted her guard, and the two disappeared beyond the tree line.

Akira ran as fast as she could. Even with shorter legs than her pursuer, she had a significant distance between them. No matter how hard he pushed himself, he couldn't catch up. She just needed to get to the estate, to call out for help once she was close enough to be heard. The other guards would come running. Osamu would come running. She just needed to get close enough…

Something sharp pierced her shoulder, and she fell forward. She slid across the ground before catching herself and flipping onto her back, pulling the shuriken away from her injury. Taking advantage of that time, the mercenary gained ground, and she could now see him from where she was sitting up.

The pain in her shoulder was like nothing but a faint whisper, being drowned out by the worsening heat in her limbs. There was a pressure inside her, trying to burst from her skin. It was an unbearable discomfort. She could hear her mother's voice in the back of her mind, telling to her calm down and collect herself, but every time Akira repeated those words, they bore less and less conviction. Her breathing turned heavy as she leaned forward, forgetting about the threat who was approaching.

"Akira!"

She could hear her guard's voice, but it didn't matter. She was too far gone in whatever stress she was under. In an arm's distance from her, the mercenary's foot came down heavy. His proximity and the sound that came from his step shocked her, which resulted in a jolt through her body. What should have been a normal adrenaline rush felt like fire. Her vision was blinded white, and she gave a scream before falling to her back.

Clarity returned in the moments before she fainted, and her last thoughts were of confusion - that scream wasn't hers.


End file.
